1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of media distribution, and in particular to a method and apparatus for creation, distribution, assembly and verification of media.
Portions of the disclosure of this patent document contain material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2. General Background and State of the Art
In typical media distribution systems (e.g., radio, cable TV), programming is generated in the hopes of attracting an audience. Frequently, one or more demographic aspects are associated with a set of programming. For example, one program may be popular among teenagers while another program is popular among senior citizens. Other demographic factors (e.g., race, religion, sex, interests, location, etc.) may also be associated with a program. Often, programming is intended to reach a particular demographic. However, as the demographic becomes more specific, the total population of the demographic may make programming for the demographic economically infeasible in typical media distribution systems. This problem can be better understood by a review of revenue models in typical media distribution systems.
Revenue Models in Typical Media Distribution Systems
Typical media distribution systems are generally categorized by the revenue model a particular system uses. For example, AM and FM radio stations and many “free” TV channels operate on an advertising model. In the advertising model, programming contains advertisements paid for by sponsors. Advertisers often desire to target certain demographics, so they typically advertise in programming that is viewed by the desired demographic.
Sometimes, the desired demographic is small relative to the general audience. For example, one advertiser desires to advertise to individuals who have an interest in professional wrestling. Such an advertiser would waste money advertising in general programming because the advertiser is paying based on the total population viewing rather than just the desired demographic viewing. Such an advertiser can more efficiently advertise on professional wrestling programming since a higher percentage of those consuming the programming are in the desired demographic.
However, if the desired demographic is too small, there is not sufficient advertising interest to financially support programming associated with that demographic. For example, one advertiser desires to advertise to women aged 12 to 18, who speak French, are interested in a particular professional wrestler and listen to classical music. The number fitting that demographic is too small to generate sufficient advertising interest to support a program associated with that demographic specifically. Thus, such an advertiser must advertise inefficiently on one or more programs to reach the desired demographic.
Subscription Model
Another revenue model is the subscription model. In this model, consumers of programming pay to receive the programming. Again, programming is typically associated with a demographic. Thus, when the population of a demographic is too small, there is insufficient subscription revenue to support programming associated with the demographic.
Other models mix advertising and subscription. These models also encounter difficulties involved with demographics. Other programming (e.g., infomercials) are supported by sales of the product or service that is the focus of the programming. However, such programs also encounter demographics limitations. For example, there is insufficient interest to produce a Million Dollar House Shopping Network on which homes worth one million dollars or more are sold to generate revenue.